How Can You Beat My Sweet Cake? HHI Big Event
by aneumidnight
Summary: "How can a little spoiled girl beats my precious sweet cake?" -Sehun ... Genderswitch and Hunhan as main pair with other OTPs as side cast. Fanfiction for Hunhan Indonesia Big Event [warning...rated-M]
1. Foreword

_**AneuMidnight proudly presents**_

 **Hunhan's Genderswitch Sweet Story**

 **Dedicated for Hunhan Indonesia Big Event 2016**

 **Dibuat dalam situasi kehidupan pelajar dan kondisi yang terjadi di tempat kerja**

 **Bahan :**

 **10 batang permen merk Genderswitch**

 **100 gr gula cair rasa Hurt atau Comfort**

 **75 ml susu cair dengan karton bertanda Rated-M**

 **Semangkok penuh tepung Cinta dan bumbu pemanis tambahan dengan barcode** **HUNHAN**

 _Untuk seloyang fanfiction berjudul_ **"How Can You Beat My Sweet Cake?"**

* * *

Main Chef : 

Kim Luhan ( "Our Princess Chef Lu~" _–Baekhyun_ )

Do Sehun ( "Cold Hunnie~" _–Luhan_ ) 

Ass. Chef : 

Kim Jongin ( "Best daddy ever!" _–Luhan )_

Do Kyungsoo ( "Momma is my sunset and sunrise" _–Little Sehun_ )

Park Baekhyun ( "You're my fake mama hahaha" _–Luhan_ )

Park Chanyeol ( "Stop showing your teeth, creepy ahjussi!" _–Sehun_ )

Kim Yixing ( "Can you're not being annoying, Ma?" _–Jongin_ )

Kim Junmyeon ( "You're so kind, sir..." _–Kyungsoo_ )

Kim Minseok ( "Minseokkie ~ Help me oh my~" _–Yixing_ ) 

Waiters : 

Kim Jongdae ( "Nice to meet you, bastard." _–Junmyeon_ )

Wu Zitao ( "Who are you?" _–Luhan_ )

Wu Yifan ( "I'm just trying to aware you" _–Kyungsoo_ )

Wu Lin ( "Bundles of sweet!" _–Minseok_ )

Kim Yixian ( "Please don't tell Luhan about her" _–Chanyeol_ )

* * *

AWWWW….

Finally this big event is coming hahaha

Maaf buat foreword yang berantakan seperti ini heungggg…

Dan semoga kalian bisa mereka – reka hubungan mereka satu sama lain ya

Kalau kalian bingung, jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa~

R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the W yaaaaa~ 

Oh Iyaaa~ fanfic ini untuk Big Event Hunhan Indonesiaa~ semangat untuk peserta lain

Buat ka Re~~ terima kasih karena masih diberikan kesempatan untuk mengikuti event besar ini ~

Jeongmal Kamsahamidaangg~~ 

Salam heboh,

Aneu3nighty


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I just own the plotlines and the original characters, I don't own EXO.. maybe later I'll own one of them *slapped* Hahahahahahaha

Here~ Chappie 1~~~

P.S. Yang bercetak miring itu perkataan di dalam otak atau hati yaaaa~~ beda lagi dengan menggumam. jangan terkecoh ~~

* * *

" _Satu kilogram tepung terigu, diayak hingga halus… Satu cup gula pasir… Telur dikocok… wait.. TELURNYA BERAPA BUTIR?!"_

"Luhan?"

" _Berapa butir.. Ayo Luhan.. Kau pasti ingat berapa butir telur yang digunakan. Ayo otak, mengingat- "_

"KIM LUHAN! AYO BANGUN!"

" _Telurnya—_ Yak! Aishhh Bibiiiiii~ kenapa berteriak padaku? Ini masih pagi." sungut gadis yang baru sadar dari mengigaunya.

Luhan mengusap singkat matanya dan menatap wajah wanita paruh baya di depan tempat tidurnya.

"Masih pagi apanya. Ini sudah pukul 7 dan kau masih mengigau tentang telur – telur itu? Ya Tuhan, sepertinya ayahmu sudah salah menyekolahkanmu."

Minseok berteriak sambil menarik selimut bercorak donat besar yang menyelimuti tubuh munyil keponakan kesayangannya dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"Luhan sayang, ayo kita sarapan. Ayahmu sudah menunggumu sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, jadi—LEKAS BANGUN DAN BERSIAP, ANAK RUSA!"

Luhan yang masih terkaget – kaget dengan suara melengking Minseok, langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai memasuki toilet di sudut kamarnya.

"Aish.. kalau setiap pagi aku dibangunkan dengan suara lumba – lumba itu, telingaku yang cantik ini pasti akan rusak."

* * *

"Apa Luhan sudah bangun, Minnie?"

"Sudah, aku baru saja membangunkannya barusan. Jongin, kau tahu? Dia mengigau sedang menakar bahan – bahan seperti tepung, gula, telur lalu dia melupakan berapa butir telur yang ia butuhkan sebelum mengocoknya. Aku bisa gila mendengarnya mengigau tentang hal yang sama terus menerus seperti itu, Jongin."

Minseok tampak memijat keningnya dengan bibir yang terus bergerak mengeluarkan keluh kesah gundah gulana tentang keponakannya pada sosok pria yang sudah berpakaian rapi di hadapannya. Tangan mungilnya tetap berkutat pada kotak bekal milik Luhan. Ada gambar kartun tercetak di penutupnya.

"Sepertinya ujian patisserie meracuni otak anak itu." kekeh Jongin mendengar ocehan Minseok tetapi ia lebih memilih menyesap kopi dan membaca koran daripada harus melihat wajah murka Minseok.

"Ayaaaaahhh~ Daddy… La la laaa~ Daddy Lulu tersayang… Ayo kita berangkat. Luhan hampir terlambat, Ayah. " rengek Luhan yang sudah bergelayutan di lengan Jongin.

Ia melirik kotak bekal yang sedang disiapkan oleh Minseok, memerhatikannya sebelum memekik. "Bibi membuatkan aku bekal? Wahh.. terima kasih, Bibi. Luhan mencintaimu." Beralih dari lengan Jongin, ia menggelayuti lengan kurus Minseok, mencium pipi wanita itu dan mengambil kotak bekalnya. "Bibi, aku dan Ayah berangkat ya. Byeee~"

Jongin yang sedari tadi memerhatikan tingkah laku anaknya, hanya bisa tertawa. "Kau ini. Ayo kita berangkat sebelum kau terlambat. Minnie, aku pergi dulu. Ayo anak nakal!"

"Ayah, Lulu bukan anak nakal."

"Jadi kalau bukan nakal, kau apa?"

"Aku anak ayah bukan anak si nakal. Ayah tidak mengakuiku? Lulu sedih, Ayah."

"Kata siapa Ayah tidak mengakuimu? Jangan mulai dramamu,Sayang. Ayah tidak mau memuntahkan pancake lezat bibimu sepagi ini.

"Ayah!"

Ya bisa dikatakan jika itulah obrolan yang terjadi antara ayah dan anak di dalam mobil mereka. Luhan masih tampak cemberut dengan wajah tertekuknya, sedangkan sang ayah terlihat menahan tawa. Mobil keluaran terbaru berwarna hitam legam berhenti di depan pintu gerbang sebuah sekolah. Gadis berperawakan kecil dan lincah melangkah keluar dari mobil itu setelah mengecup pipi ayahnya.

"Bibi Baekhyun akan menjemputku nanti, Ayah. Kami akan shopping, jadi Ayah tidak perlu menjemputku."

"Baiklah. Kau harus pulang sebelum makan malam. Jangan lupa makan bekalmu, jangan terlibat masalah, sel—"

"—selalu tersenyum dan ramah kepada orang lain. Arraseo, Iron -old—man. Ayah, aku pergi dulu. Aku mencintaimu, Ayah."

"Ayah belum setua itu, gadis kecil. Ayah juga, Sayang."

Luhan melambaikan tangannya saat mobil hitam sang ayah melaju meninggalkan sekolahnya. Melangkah dengan riang, Luhan menyusuri lorong lantai dua—lantai untuk siswa tingkat kedua—sambil menyapa beberapa siswa yang melewatinya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Putri."

"Taehyung, hentikan. Itu membuatku geli."

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa putri kesayanganku."

"Kau bukan ayahku. Aku hanya putri kesayangan ayahku."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi ayah dari anak – anakmu."

"Taehyung!"

* * *

"Momma."

"Oh kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baik? Kau ingin momma buatkan apa, Sayang?"

"Momma… Sehun ingin berhenti sekolah."

"Apa?! Ke- kenapa tiba – tiba kau berkata seperti itu? Tidak… Tidak… Kau tidak boleh berhenti sekolah,Nak. Bukankah kau ingin menjadi patissier handal? Kau harus sekolah, Sehun."

"Tapi aku ingin bekerja, Momma. Aku tidak bisa terus membebani Momma seperti ini. Kumohon, Momma. Ijinkan Sehun bekerja demi Momma. Please?"

Kyungsoo, seorang wanita tiga puluh sembilan tahun namun masih memancarkan kecantikan dari mata indahnya, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sendu. Tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk Sehun, anak laki – laki semata wayang Kyungsoo.

"Momma mohon. Kau harus melanjutkan sekolahmu, Sehun. Momma tidak mau kau bernasib sama seperti Momma. Momma masih sanggup untuk membayar sekolahmu,Nak. Momma mohon,ya? Demi Momma… "

Sehun menatap ibunya dengan pandangan iba. Ia sebenarnya sudah merencanakan pengunduran dirinya dari sekolah sejak awal tahun ketiganya, namun keberanian untuk mengatakan hal itu pada Momma-nya baru muncul hari ini, setelah ia bertemu dengan laki – laki itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi ke sekolah tapi jangan larang aku untuk mengambil kerja part- time, Momma"

"Anak pintar. Momma tidak akan melarangmu, Sehun. Momma percaya padamu."

* * *

Satu persatu bahan kue yang telah ditimbang dan ditakar sebelumnya, dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah mangkuk kaca besar. Tangan kecil itu tampak sibuk mengaduk, memutar sendok kayu dan meratakan semua bahan yang telah dimasukkan.

"Sepertinya ini tidak buruk."

Luhan menuangkan adonan di mangkuk itu ke dalam loyang berbentuk bulat yang telah ia olesi mentega terlebih dahulu. Coklat yang dipotong berbentuk remahan kecil dan potongan dadu buah stroberi tampak menghiasi bagian atas adonan Luhan sebelum ia memasukkan loyang itu ke dalam oven di belakangnya.

"Luhan. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Sebentar lagi, Luna. Aku masih memanggang kuenya. Kau pulang saja duluan, bibiku sudah dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak apa kan aku tinggal sendirian?"

"Hey, tidak ada apa – apa di sini. Pulanglah. Ibumu pasti sudah menunggu."

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Xiao Lu."

"Bye!"

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Ia harus menyelesaikan kuenya dan pulang. Hari sudah semakin sore dan lorong sekolah akan terlihat menakutkan saat hari menjelang gelap. Oven di belakangnya berbunyi menandakan kuenya sudah matang. Dengan segera ia mengangkat loyang di dalamnya dan melepaskan kue yang telah matang dari loyang. Menatanya di atas piring panjang, menaburi sedikit gula halus dan bubuk cinnamon ke atas potongan coklat dan stroberi. Tak lupa ia merapikan alat dan meja setelah mengemas kuenya, meletakkan apron tosca miliknya dan bergegas meninggalkan ruang pastry secepat mungkin. Namun matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang tengah menghias cupcake berukuran mini. Orang itu tidak menggunakan perlengkapan pastry.

" _Mungkin siswa tingkat akhir."_ Pikir Luhan seraya tetap melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju pelataran parkir sekolahnya.

"Siapa?"

Terdengar suara laki – laki saat Luhan hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. Luhan menoleh dan menyadari jika sosok tadi adalah seorang laki – laki dengan postur tubuh tegap, tinggi dan… tampan.

"Kau siapa?"

"Ah… Ya aku… aku Luhan, Kim Luhan. Maaf mengganggumu, sunbaenim. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Permisi.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi? Aku hanya bertanya siapa dirimu."

"Jadi, sunbae tidak mengusirku?"

"Untuk apa? Kau akan pergi,kan?"

" _Sunbae ini menyebalkan. Awas saja kau_ —Ah ya, aku akan pergi. Maaf sun—"

"Sehun."

"Hah?"

"Sunbae membuatku geli. Panggil saja aku Sehun. Do Sehun."

"Ne… Baiklah, sun—ah bukan. Maksudku Sehun. Um… bye~ sampai nanti. Hati hati. Oven itu agak bocor. Gunakan yang putih saja ya."

Luhan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun namun Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat dan kembali focus ke pekerjaannya saat Luhan telah meninggalkan ruangan.

Gadis itu menilik setiap mobil yang terparkir di pelataran parkir sekolahnya. Masih banyak siswa yang memarkirkan mobilnya di sana, mengingat kegiatan ekstra kurikuler masih berlangsung. Tersenyum setelah melihat mobil bibinya, Luhan segera menghampiri mobil itu dan membuka pintu di sebelah pintu pengemudi sebelum membantingnya menutup kembali.

"Bibi Baekhyun! Paman Chanyeol! Jangan berbuat mesum di sekolahku!"

* * *

"Jadi benar apa yang Luhan katakan?"

"Tidak, Jongin. Kau salah paham. Aku tidak berbuat apa – apa dengan Baekhyun. Aku hanya… Aku hanya menciumnya. Wajar bukan jika suami istri berciuman—"

"Tapi aku melihat tangan Paman Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam rok Bibi. Dan baju Bibi… sangat inappropriate."

"Sudah sudah. Pamanmu memang seperti itu, Lu. Sana mandi dan setelah itu turun untuk makan malam. Ayah akan menunggumu di sini."

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan menatap paman dan bibinya dengan pandangan jahil. Tidak jarang ia memergoki paman dan bibinya menjamah tubuh satu sama lain dan hal itu akan dilaporkannya pada ayahnya. Luhan mulai mengganti seragamnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi saat ponselnya bordering.

"Halo, dengan Kim Luhan."

"Luhan?! Astaga… aku kira kau masih di ruang pastry saat ini. Ruang pastry kebakaran, Lu. Dan kata satpam tadi ada seorang siswa yang masih di dalam. Aku kira itu kau, makanya aku langsung meneleponmu."

"Ruang pastry?! Tunggu… Tadi sepertinya aku melihat— _SEHUN!"_

"Halo? Luhan? Hey, kau masih disana?"

"Aku… aku akan kembali ke sekolah sekarang. Aku tahu seseorang yang terjebak disana."

"Siapa yang—"

Sambungan telepon dari Luna terputus saat Luhan mematikan ponselnya dan bergegas untuk mandi. Ia merasa harus kembali ke sekolah untuk melihat keadaan di sana. Takut. Luhan takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun. Ia harus melihat kondisi Sehun, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Ayah! Antarkan aku ke sekolah. Ruang pastry kebakaran dan ada seseorang yang terjebak di sana. Aku harus melihatnya, Ayah."jerit Luhan ketika ia menuruni tangga dan menghampiri ayahnya.

Jongin terheran sesaat melihat wajah khawatir anaknya lalu dengan secepat kilat mengambil kunci mobil dan menggenggam tangan anaknya. "Ayah akan mengantarkanmu, ayo."

* * *

Mobil – mobil pemadam kebakaran tampak memenuhi halaman depan gedung tempat ruang pastry berada. Orang – orang berdiri menyaksikan kepulan asap hitam yang membumbung tebal keluar melalui celah jendela yang pecah. Api sudah tak terlihat namun asap tebal masih menguar dari dalam gedung.

Luhan menatap asap tebal itu sebelum memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia mulai mencari sosok Sehun di keramaian. Hatinya ingin sekali melihat Sehun selamat dari kebakaran itu. Tetapi jika Sehun masih di dalam sana… Luhan gelisah.

Kaki – kakinya terus melangkah di antara kerumunan orang – orang berusaha dan terus berusaha hingga akhirnya mata Luhan bertemu dengan sosok yang ingin ia lihat.

"Se… Sehun sunbae…"

* * *

Maaf chapter 1nya pendek aaaaaaaaa..

Di kejar deadline yaa begini hikseuu.. tapi nanti mungkin bakal aneu revisi dan bakal ditambahkan lagi.

BIG THANKS BUAT YANG SUDAH REVIEW..

AYO AYO YANG BELUM SILAKAN REVIEWNYAA

Maaf aneu gabisa sebutin satu satuu.. chap selanjutnya aneu janji bakal disebutin hehehe

Enjoy your reading ~~ xoxo


End file.
